The Loyal Butler
by Pheria
Summary: Tanaka had been a loyal butler to his previous master and to his young master.


**My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic!**

**Tanaka-san is one of my favorites. A story about him, Vincent Phantomhive, and Ciel would be nice I think, and so I decide to make this one. Well, this is a one-shot and my grammar is bad, you can complain if you want. Your complaints after reading this story are very welcomed. I really need to get myself improved in English.**

**Okay, enough with the notes and let's just start the story!**

**

* * *

**

Tanaka was looking at the cloudless sky. So blue, like his young master's eyes, and the master's eyes. Both of them shared the same eyes. Blue eyes. He was missing them, but he knew that the loss of the two was unavoidable. His master, Vincent Phantomhive, was already gone together with the madam. Tanaka always remembered the day everything in the manor changed.

When the manor was burnt by some people, his master was killed, and the young master was taken away. He couldn't _even_ protect the young master. And afterwards he could only remained in the manor. Waiting. Always waiting alone.

Until one day, the young master returned, with a new butler by his side. Tanaka gave one of his butler's brooch to this new butler, and since then, he was no longer the butler of Phantomhive family. Still, the young master acknowledged him as former butler. Young master Ciel gave him freedom to do whatever he wanted to do. Tanaka was didn't get jealous over the new butler, Sebastian. He was glad that his young master was still alive, and somehow Tanaka could see that the young master was dependent to his new butler. It was okay, as long as the young master was alive, both his body and mind.

It was never his job to record the family history. But, he did it. Maybe he loved his master too much. He always wondered until when he could stay in this manor. Would he die soon? He was sure he could see the young master's wedding ceremony with his fiancee, Lady Elizabeth. Yeah, his body was strong and moreover he loved his young master just like he loved his own grandson. Maybe. He didn't have a grandson, so maybe that was a feeling he would have if he were to have a grandson.

The young master changed a lot. He remembered the young master used to smile all them time and his laughs were heard throughout the manor. But now, he was sad and hurt, the young master was full of hatred towards things he didn't know. Somehow he did know that until his young master finished with those business, he wouldn't be able to be a mere kid. Was he a mere kid?

Tanaka never told anybody else about Sebastian. He was sure, really sure that Sebastian was not a human. But, at least as long as Sebastian acted like one, he thought it was okay. Also, it was the young master's will. He wouldn't object. Tanaka could only watched them from the distance and record all the things happened in the manor.

Young master Ciel was not a friendly type after he returned to the manor. But, Tanaka knew that the young master still had his kind heart. His young master was able to make friends because of his kind heart, but sometimes he didn't want to admit he had friends. Yes, he was too shy to say that he cared. He made good friends, because all of them knew what inside his mind.

It wasn't unexpected, but finally the young master decided to went away from the manor and he stated that he would never come back to the manor. Tanaka watched his young master waltzing with his fiancee before he left. Telling her that he had already remembered anything happened in the past, which made the lady very happy. Soon, the lady would feel grief and sorrow. But, he couldn't stop the young master from leaving. Maybe it was for the best.

The manor was given to the servants and him, the former butler. He could only sighed. The young master told them that they could do anything to the manor. They could live there, burn it, anything they liked. But those three stupid servants were too loyal to their master. They said, "It was full of the memories of young master, we could never burn it!". The servants was crying while their master gone with the carriage. Where would he go? None of them would have known.

Tanaka still waited for his master's return. With the butler brooch on his chest. He waited. And so were the three servants.

Not long afterwards, arrived a letter addressed to the manor.

_"In the memory of Ciel Phantomhive" _was written on the envelope.

Tanaka understood it was no use to wait for his master. He wrote down the end of Phantomhive family history, and when he closed the book, he sighed. Regret? He shook his head. It was for the best. Maybe the master wasn't able to stay there any longer. But still, he would keep the manor as the way it should be and await for his master's return. For he always sure that his young master was still out there.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Well, I know this is not really great. But, I just wanted to write a few things about this. Anyone ever wonder why Tanaka rarely talk. I think he knew about Sebastian, he just didn't say it. Look at how strong he is in the manga, you know to be one of Phantomhive's butler, a person must be perfect in all aspect. Just like Tanaka and Sebastian. Then, it is possible for Tanaka to know or at least feel suspicious towards Sebastian.**

**This fic begin after Ciel left for the second time- when he said he wouldn't return. Then, Tanaka tried to remember about the history of Phantomhive family. **

**Oh yeah, I think you guys already knew, but if you don't know, this fic is based on Kuroshitsuji 2. I'm sorry if you haven't watched the ending!**

**Reviews are welcomed, guys! :D**

**Okay then, see you in the next fic-If I ever make other Kuroshitsuji fic!**

**~Pheria~ **


End file.
